Angelo
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Por que era imposible, por que nunca pasó. Por que él era un humano extraño y yo un ángel. Tenía 2780 años cuando viajé a la tierra por primera vez.


KHR no me pertenece hdbwudb

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez donde lo había querido abrazar. Él se negó, pero no me importó. Lo tomé de la cintura y apreté contra mí en lo que dura el aletear de una mariposa al luchar contra el viento._

_Mi corazón bombeaba, descontrolado, delatándome._

_Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual. La distancia fue lenta pero segura. La confusión igual._

_Cuando me di cuenta, él ya no estaba allí esperándome con sus sonrisas siempre francas._

_Se había ido sin que pudiera evitarlo._

_Y solo dejó una pluma atrás._

Yo tenía 2780 años cuando viajé a la tierra por primera vez, y aún a esa edad, era apenas un niño. _El décimo Arcángel de la generación._ Allí fue donde conocí a ese humano tan extraño.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde aquella época? El tiempo era algo impredecible cuando uno no se ve afectado por él. A pesar de eso, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Bienvenido a Namimori— rió amablemente en su cuestión mientras se rascaba la nuca, de una forma casi ensayada. — Tú eres el nuevo alumno ¿cierto?

Él sonreía. Sonreía como no había visto a ningún otro humano hacerlo, y aún así… _aún así,_ sus ojos no lo hacían. Y el se veía inmerso en un dolor incomprensible.

_Uno del que yo debía sacarlo._

—Por cierto — continuó, como si no hubiese pasado un particularmente incomodo minuto de silencio entre cada una de sus oraciones. — mi nombre es Yamamoto. Soy _Takeshi Yamamoto._

—Tsuna— le devolví la sonrisa tras analizar la forma correcta de hacerla, hasta lograr una mueca semi-amorfa que esperaba no le notase tan extraña como realmente parecía serlo, él no se inmutó. Aunque me era imposible por el momento diferenciar entre la densidad absoluta y una buena imitación. — Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto tarareó alegremente mientras volvía a mostrar aquella sonrisa. Y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, yo no quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquel momento donde lo abrasé por primera vez. Él se negó, aunque no me importó. Lo tomé de la cintura y apreté contra mí en lo que dura el aletear de una mariposa al luchar contra la lluvia._

_Mi corazón bombeaba, descontrolado, delatándome. El suyo, por el contrario, _no latía.

_Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual. La distancia fue lenta pero segura, la desesperación igual._

_Cuando _quise _darme cuenta, él ya no estaba allí, esperándome._

_Se había ido. _Y no hice nada para evitarlo.

Pero dejo una pluma atrás.

_Nunca volví a ver a aquel ángel. _Ni a ningún otro. _Y solo me quedaba ese recuerdo suyo, el único que me demostraba que _el había existido, _al que contemplaba con la esperanza de volver a verle._

Yo tenía 2780 años cuando viajé a la tierra por primera vez, y aún a esa edad, era apenas un niño. Allí fue donde conocí a ese humano tan extraño.

Él sonreía, como ningún otro a pesar del llanto inconsolable en su corazón. _Me recordaba tanto a la lluvia de verano._

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Yamamoto.

Aquel humano tan extraño, _el sufría tanto._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya de esa época? Miré hacia abajo, y le vi, así como lo hacia cada día al caer el atardecer desde mi regreso. Él sonreía brillante a sus nietos mientras se desvanecía. _Por que estaba muriendo._

_Solo me quedaba ese recuerdo suyo, el único que me demostraba que _el había existido, _al que contemplaba con la esperanza de volver a verle._

_Y decirle que le _amo.

Yo tenía 2780 años cuando viajé a la tierra por primera vez. Allí fue donde conocí a ese humano tan extraño.

Lloraba en silencio y siempre sonreía. Su nombre era Yamamoto, y yo debía, _quería _ayudarlo. Él era raro.

_ Y yo lo amaba tanto._

**Oh, bueno fin... chanchanchan(? si, ya se que tengo muchos fic y que esta cosa amorfa bueno, es eso... amorfo, pero realmente quería subirlo jajjaj.**

**La actualizaciones serán en este orden (cofcof masomenos cofcof)**

**Lifecycle: Lo mas probable es que lo suba esta misma noche (sin tomar en cuenta las cuatro horas hasta que formalmente este en fanfiction... ¬¬)**

**Reborn: El corto a pedido por CatunaCaty de ´Sol ´ sera emm a mediados de semana (los diagnósticos de inicio de año son verdaderamente _una mierda.)_**

**La ley del Hielo o Come un Papa serán para la próxima semana aunque ya los tengo bien pasados en el borrador.**

**Si eso es todo, att. Yuuki (Por que tenia la necesidad de saludar así la loca?) **


End file.
